


Before Launch

by RazzleyD



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Glasses, Hand Jobs, In a closet, M/M, Possible episode spoilers, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleyD/pseuds/RazzleyD
Summary: Mick is wearing glasses, and Ray is frustrated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: I was originally going to call this "it's not gay if it's on the moon".
> 
> Still without a computer... Uploading from my phone is a pain in the ass.

“C’mere.” Ray demanded as he pulled Mick through a sea of people in a small hallway. He had a determined look on his face as he practically shoved some folks to get out of his way. 

 

“Haircut, what the hell? We’re supposed to be in hq. The launch is in fifteen minutes.” Mick said, genuinely worried at Ray's tone and treatment of the others around him. Ray only grunted, finding a small supply closet at the end of the hallway. He opened the door and pushed Mick inside, almost slamming the door behind him.

 

“The hell’s gotten into you? What--” Ray silenced his partner by pulling him in by his coat lapels for a searing and demanding kiss. Their fake glasses clacked together as Ray took full command; Mick becoming incredibly horny at his partner's advances. Ray slipped his tongue into his mouth, Mick pulling his boyfriend's hips against his. He growled as he noticed how desperately hard they both were already. Mick pushed his partner away softly, which made both of them groan at the loss of contact.

 

“Look, Haircut. Not that I don't mind this, it's really fucking hot, but what exactly brought this on?” He laughed, watching his partner's eyes grow darker.

 

“Y-You look really good with glasses on.” Ray followed his point by giving him another short kiss. “I don't know what it is. You look so… Holy shit.” He looked him up and down and bit his lip. He leaned back in for another kiss and to reattach their hips.

 

“Glad you like it--  _ Shit,  _ that feels good.” He groaned, grinding his hips against his partner's. Ray moaned in response, his hands gripping Mick’s shoulders tightly. They moved together, Mick’s hands pulling at his boyfriend's hips desperately to gain more friction and to pull their bodies closer.

 

“Oh, y’know, you look pretty damn good in those t-too. You're a real nerd, Raymond, but I've seen what happens after dark.” He hungrily growled in Ray’s ear. This earned him a faster pace of grinding and a loud moan from his partner. “So fucking innocent… Psh. If they only knew how much of a slut you really were.” 

 

“Oh,  _ fuck,  _ Mick.” Ray felt his knees buckling at the increased friction and his boyfriend’s dirty talk. “I'm close. H-Hold on. I-- Mick!” He moaned breathily as he felt that familiar heat threaten to take him over. He pulled away, undoing his pants, Mick just watching him.

 

“Undo your pants, dammit.” Ray commanded, Mick getting the memo and mirroring his partner's motions. Once they were both free from their pants, Ray pulled them together. He took both of their erections in his hand; an action which made them both shudder.

 

“C’mon, Haircut, shit, just like that.” He groaned thrusting his cock against his partner's.

 

“Mick, oh god, I'm coming, yes,” Ray whimpered, his hips stuttering as he came on their hands, a small amount making its way onto his shirt.

 

“Fuck yeah, Raymond.” Mick responded, his response more of a sigh of relief as his orgasm felt  _ that _ way. He didn't know how to describe it. When Raymond took control like this, he got incredibly horny, no doubt. But Ray was never able to hold out that demeanor when he was coming. He'd break like he always does and be desperately moaning Mick’s name. It made him feel empowered, but loved; able to have this kind of impact on his boyfriend.

 

His cum had actually sprayed a bit farther, landing on Ray's shirt as well. He looked back up at Ray, who was still panting and recovering. He released their softening erections and pulled Mick in for a slow kiss. They moved together, tongues barely scraping together.

 

“Shit.” Ray gasped, looking down at his shirt and then back up at Mick. 

 

“Don't sweat it, babe.” Mick calmly shed his blazer and slung it over Ray's shoulders. “Sides, you'll be in your suit soon.” He smirked, kissing his partner one more time. Ray buttoned the blazer up just enough to cover the stains as he laughed softly. Mick found a package of napkins on a shelf and took to cleaning their hands.

  
They both exited the closet at different times, Ray going first and bolting down the hallway. Mick sauntered out about a minute later, a grin on his face as he adjusted his glasses. He’d have to save these...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya for readin' <3


End file.
